Dye
by Dusk4224
Summary: Sabine comes to Ezra with a personal problem that only he can fix. Lots of Sabezra fluff.


**Dye a Sabezra fic**

Sabine made a cute blonde, not that Ezra would ever admit that. He chuckled at her yellowy locks as she sat on a chair in front of him. He stood behind her brushing her hair. Checking for the remains of any bleach that may still dwell there.

Ezra wasn't completely sure how he got into this situation. All he remembered was walking down the corridor past Sabine's room and being seized from behind, a slender hand muffling his mouth. He was yanked left and then heard the swish and click of a door closing in front of him. The hand moved from his mouth and Ezra wheeled round to identify his attacker.

Sabine loomed over him, her hair was a deep plum with the ends a blazing orange, the colour of the firebirds she loved so deeply. The sharp features of her face were angled downwards into a scowl. Ezra's eyes continued downwards noticing she was wearing a black tank top and shorts both of which were too small. Her top stopped just above her stomach which was toned and slightly muscular.

It was at this moment that Ezra noticed the tattoo on her left hip, it was a Mandalorian helmet in the traditional colours of blue and silver. Above it, inscribed in elegant blue, _Parjai par Mandalor._ Which Ezra knew to mean victory to Mandalor as Sabine had roared it once during combat . Underneath it, in a silver that almost seemed to shimmer, was another phrase in Mando'a. _Rimaragr par an_ which Ezra believed to mean freedom for all.  
Sabine, becoming impatient with the boy staring at her, started to speak  
"Ezra I need your help." The teen looked up at this, shocked by the quiet voice she spoke in.  
" Sabine are you okay? are you in trouble? why do you need my help?" The boy asked the question's in quick succession full of dread.  
The girl stared at her feet not wanting to show the embarrassment on her face. "I thought since we left Lothal it was time for change, I mean who knows when we'll next be near civilisation, but I can't do it on my own." Ezra smiled at her his eyes wide in hope.  
The young Mandalorian stared into his eyes. Her voice was barely a whisper. "I need you" she paused, then sighed "I need you to dye my hair."

The boy was shocked by the trivialness of her request but agreed. She had mixed the peroxide and bleach pack together in a small tub. She then sat on a chair in the centre of the room. Ezra put on some incredibly thin plastic gloves and massaged the mixture onto her head. To her credit the girl underneath him tried her hardest not to show the pain that the bleach was putting her in. Once the bleach had been evenly spread, they sat and talked for a while.  
Ezra theorised that the bleach must of damaged Sabine's brain because she started to open up to him. They talked for nearly half an hour about her childhood on Mandalor, her hopes and her dreams.

Ezra felt closer to her now than ever before. He stared at her deep hazel eyes, admiring her beauty. He opened his mouth to speak, picking his words carefully. It was at this moment she stood and headed for the door. Ezra sprung to his feet "Sabine! Where are you going."  
The girl looked back at him a smile on her face. "To shower you idiot. It's not like you can come with me." Ezra agreed and watched the girl leave the room, staring at the door long after she left.  
He took this moment to inspect Sabine's room properly for the first time. The walls were plastered with paint and drawings. Lots of scribbles in Mando'a surrounded her bunk. Most of them unreadable but he did catch his name a couple of times. He perched himself on her bed, the motion of his seating moving her pillow. That's when he noticed the collection of photos.

They were recent maybe a few weeks before they left Lothal. They were taken with her helmet cam, pictures of the crew of the Ghost in action. The first picture was of Hera and Chopper in the cockpit. A look of steely determination on the pilots face. The next was of Zeb breaking a line of bucket-heads with a charge. Then one of Kannan mid-way through pushing a group of storm troopers back with the force. Ezra reached the second to last photo, it was of him. He was facing a large number of imperial agents, his lightsabre in hand, standing his ground.

He remembered this, the mission he and Sabine were on had gone horribly wrong. The Mandalorian had been shot in the leg and they were in desperate need of an extraction. Knowing they needed time, Ezra had stood and faced the horde of enemies willing to sacrifice himself for her . It was at this moment that the Ghost had arrived, it's weapons firing in a fury. The pair of teens had boarded the ship and escaped with their lives.

He had reached the final picture a scene he remembered clearly. It was a photo of him and Sabine cuddled up together on the top of the Ghost. It was the same day as the aforementioned mission. The young Mandalorian's leg was bandaged and she'd asked Ezra to take her to the roof of the Ghost. Ezra had taken more time than he'd care to admit getting the girl onto the roof. Once Ezra had achieved his impossible task, they had sat on the ship in silence. Then the most shocking thing happened, Sabine started to cry. The young Mandalorian had clutched Ezra and sobbed into his chest. They had stayed there for hours until the noticed the tell-tale hum of an Imperial probe. Sabine had been quick, pulling out a blaster and destroying it in seconds. They had returned inside the Ghost, but Sabine demanded she have a look at the probe before heading to bed. Ezra had headed to his and Zeb's room and slept.

Sabine must have salvaged the data from the probe and kept this photo for herself. The swish and click of the door behind him barely disturbed him from staring at the picture.  
"Ezra?" Sabine's voice awoke Ezra from his stupor. He turned round to look at the girl and his jaw dropped. Her hair was a yellowy blonde, radiating like the sun, it made the young woman look both fierce and even more beautiful. The fact that he was the first to see her only heightened his affection. He stared into her deep hazel eyes and she stared back. She returned to the seat in the centre of the room and tossed him a comb.  
"Put your skills to the test, mighty Jedi" she quipped sarcastically  
Ezra responded in turn "of course, my skilful warrior."  
They shared a smile before Ezra stood, then slowly brushed her hair. Her hair was tough and difficult to comb, but he took his time and the girl he stood behind appreciated it. Ezra could tell that Sabine was trying her hardest not to let the little sighs of content slip from her mouth. The girl had a smile on her face and her eyes were closed. Ezra's heart swelled at the sight of this, her beauty was overwhelming to him.

He had pretended that his feelings for her were completely platonic for a long time. He pretended that he didn't admire every piece of art she created, that he'd rather have her by his side than anyone else in a firefight. But there were some things he just couldn't deny. Her impeccable beauty, her unmatched skill and most of all the fact that the night on top of the Ghost they spent together was one of the happiest of his life.

Ezra realised, while he'd been daydreaming the subject of his constant brushing had been mixing a collection of dye's into different pots.  
She smiled up at him "ready to make art?" The bright tone of her voice was all it took for Ezra to bark his affirmation and pick up a dye brush.

The process of dyeing Sabine's hair took over an hour, with Ezra following specific instructions in how the girl wanted it to look. After this was done they sat and talked again. Ezra sitting on Sabine's bunk while the Mandalorian sat across from him in the chair she'd been sat in most of the day. They discussed life on Mandalor and Sabine's childhood. Ezra listened attentively and without realising it he spoke. "I'd love to see it"

Sabine sighed "me too Ezra, me too."

"Let's go, just me and you, once we get another bit of free time." The words surprised Ezra let alone the young Mandalorian. Sabine's eyes had widened and her mouth was agape.

Her voice was quiet when she eventually spoke "Ezra I couldn't possibly allow you to do that. It's too dangerous."  
The young Mandalorian's face was downcast and Ezra could see the sorrow in her eyes. Sorrow for a childhood lost and a life on the run. It was at this moment that he finally realised, they were the same. Lost in a galaxy at war, they'd found a home, a family and then, each other. Ezra knew that no matter what happened after the war, he wouldn't be able to live a life without the crew of the Ghost, the only family he had left. But most of all, he couldn't lead a life without Sabine Wren.

Ezra leaned forward, reaching for Sabine's hand clutching it in his own. He felt the sting of tears as he looked at her. He felt her move from the chair to sit next to him. She wrapped him up in her arms and he sobbed into her shoulder.  
"I wish they could've met you, Sabine. My parents would've loved you." Ezra felt the young woman rock him slowly, soothing him. The young Jedi's body shook, sobs wracking his body.  
Sabine whispered "there's still a chance Ezra, we might find them."

"No We Won't! They're gone, I'm alone." Ezra had sprung up and retreated to the other end of the cabin, glaring at Sabine. The boy's outburst shocked Sabine, she stood and crept towards him.

"You, are, not, alone." Each word was punctuated by another step towards the boy until they were face to face. "I will never leave you Ezra Bridger." She leaned forward and captured his lips in hers, the kiss was gentle and loving. Ezra melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around Sabine. They stood there for what felt like years, kissing and holding each other. Ezra pulled back from the kiss and stared at the woman in his arms. She opened her eyes and burst into a fit of laughter. Ezra looked her with a mix of surprise and offence. That's when he felt it dripping down the bridge of his nose, blue hair dye. He let out a brief chuckle which quickly turned into a deep hearty laugh. They both lent against the wall, gently sliding down it. They sat there on the floor wrapped in each other's arms. Ezra's head was resting on Sabine's shoulder and she gently stroked his hair.

Ezra wasn't sure when he had drifted off to sleep, but he had. He awoke to his cheek on a soft pillow and the slight depression of the mattress as someone lay next to him. He was facing a wall, a wall covered in paint, scribblings and Mandalorian. He felt a slender arm encircle his waist and a tender kiss graze the back of his neck.

She raised her head slightly and whispered into his ear " _Ni malyasa'yr Draar ba'slanar gar_." Sabine rested herself behind him and Ezra was quickly greeted by her light breathing as she slept.

Ezra woke the second time to Sabine slowly turning him over and kissing his cheek.  
"Ezra, we need to get up before the rest of the crew start looking for you." She was smiling as she got out of the bed and looked down at him, blue hair sticking up in odd places. Sabine noticed her odd hair shape, "Sorry, I went to bed with my hair wet."  
Ezra grinned goofily up at her, "you look beautiful Sabine." The Mandalorian blushed and extended a hand down to him. Ezra took it and she lead him out of the bedroom and into the common room.

There, sat across from each other, was Kannan and Hera, who turned to the two youths as they entered the area.

"Sabine! What happened to your hair?" Hera's voice was both stern and teasing.

The Mandalorian was quick to reply "I dyed it, I thought it was time for a change."

Hera grinned at her mischievously "and you did this all by yourself, I'm impressed" Hera teased the poor teenager mercilessly.

"Ezra helped and he did a pretty good job" she glanced at the young Jedi affectionately.

Kannan chuckled at this and stood, "I'm well aware of the fact that you kidnapped my padawan for most of yesterday. I'm also well aware that he didn't leave your room until a few minutes ago." At this he walked past the two and headed to the cockpit of the Ghost. Ezra and Sabine's cheeks flushed a bright crimson. Hera walked over to the two youths and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"I'm so incredibly happy for the two of you and Kannan is too, not that he'll ever admit it. You love birds have fun, okay?" The pair of teenagers nodded their affirmation and Hera followed Kannan to the cockpit. Ezra turned to Sabine and marvelled at how beautiful she was.

He felt completely at peace with himself, but there was one final question he needed to ask. "Sabine?" the young Mandalorian jumped at his voice. "What did you say to me last night? You were really quiet and I didn't understand it"  
She chuckled at this "that's because it's in Mandalorian silly. Ni _malyasa'yr Draar ba'slanar gar_ it means I will never leave you. I mean it Ezra, I won't let you be alone ever again, I'll be at your side when the empire falls and after. I love you Ezra Bridger and I will have your back to the end, that's a promise." She extended her hand, palm facing up

Ezra smiled at this, "I love you too Sabine Wren." He stared down at her upturned hand and placed his hand on top of it.  
"It's a promise."


End file.
